Review
by innocentsmilehehe
Summary: its just for temporary storage . will be removed soon.
1. Chapter 1

Review #1: Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru

(That can be simply called "OreGairu" -_- )

Review of season 1:

So starting with the concept of this anime, it is a really deep and good one.

One that digs in to one's high school years, mostly teen psychology although some characters are not really that realistic to be relatable but that is actually a good thing as a manga is fiction and if all characters get realistic then what's the point of writing a fiction after all.

Now onto the plot, the plot is well written and the scripts are actually well coordinated and it doesn't even once seem like dialogues or reactions have gone out of hand. With awesomely fitted humor and story that makes you glued to the screen.

The story is about Hikigaya Hachiman, a high schooler who's a loner and is basically ignored or not even known by most of his classmates. He is forced to join a 'Volunteer Club' by his teacher (who is depressed herself on her own matters!) Miss Hiratsuka.

While reluctant at first (not like he becomes willing later though!), he joins Yukino Yukinoshita, a to-the-point girl who's wary of Hikigaya at first but almost immediately realizes that she and he are same yet different. Yes, that's exactly it.

And later they are joined by Yuigahama who becomes an ally and develops affection for Hikigaya.

The characters play their roles well and the character development is handled extremely well for within a limited time of twelve episodes and an OVA.

The opening theme describes the mood of the anime very well and strikes the heart.

The pessimistic but realistic attitude of Hachiman gives people a detailed insight to the thorns of reality and makes people relate it to tjemselves allowing them to understand and enjoy the story well.

You smile for him, cry for him, cheer for him and even scold him at times because of his weird ways of handling things for others without caring if it'll hurt him.

Perhaps it might be my own experience as loner I could relate really well along the story but I doubt that others will not find Hachiman's quotes and philosophy not amusing. It's valuable, you can cherish those memories. But in the end Hachiman will always manage to capture or heart. While there are characters like Haruno that remain a mystery, the first season does give us a lot to expect and cherish.

The animation is well done. The eyes of the characters certainly do express what their personality is like. The detailing is also done well and the effects are blended in perfectly although minor errors are still prevalent.

So the conclusion is that this anime is worth a watch and not at all a waste of your time or DNA or ATP lol.

I call it magnificent, a really interesting series that anybody can enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Time: Day of attack of Devil's Hand

After the revelation Tiho wanted to go fight the Devil's Hand and clear the misunderstanding but he knew he couldn't do much this time, he'd sensed them right when they arrived, and they were too strong right now. So he was going to get the artefact that could definitely turn the battle to the village's side, the "Kin No Ryujin"

He entered the temple where it was located. Not wasting any time and simply jumping over walls and fences he got into the temple.

The Ryujin was glowing golden and it almost seemed as if it were calling out to him. He reached it and held it in his arms, surprised that despite being a direct descendant of the ancient devil, he wasn't hurt at all while holding it.

He was about to go but two ninjas were blocking his way, obviously misunderstanding the situation.

Tiho made a sad face," I don't have time for this." He sighed, releasing a wave of energy knocking them away.

"I'm sorry but I have to hurry.", he mentally said as he ran as fast as he could.

However as he was approaching the battlefield to protect his beloved and the ninja clans, the 2nd rank officer that he had defeated earlier.

The evil warrior smirked slyly," I believe we have a score to settle."

Tiho was anticipating some divinity but the Ryujin only glowed, nothing else.

Realizing it was upto him before the Ryujin did any of its miracle, Tiho launched at the bad guy with a fist charged with energy. The 2nd rank officer caught it easily, he smirked,

" Do you know why football players aren't allowed to have sex when matches are approaching ? I had heard it hinders their perforformance. Now I see it actually is true."

For a moment Tiho heavily blushed, "Wh-what ? H-how ?"

The officer repliled with a shrug," Spycams!" He launched again at Tiho.

The battle continued, the officer had a slight upper hand.

…

They both were bloodied and breathing heavily," You're one of us Tiho. In fact you would even be our leader given the size of that mark on your body. Join us, brother."

The officer added the last part mockingly, "I'm not your bro…" he couldn't finish his sentence as a sword infused with demonic energy cut through his stomach from the back.

The 2nd rank officer laughed," Took you long enough Mr. E [ Mr. E ~ E for enigma : pun on 'mystery'!]".

"The ninjas are really tough you see, and besides I get paid according to how many I kill."

"S-scum.." Tiho manged to spout despite his consciousness fading.

The officers laughed evilly cause of their inevitable victory.

Mr.E approached the Ryujin, "I'll be taking this."

"AAAHH!" He winced in pain as he was electrocuted upon touching the Ryujin which now glowed britghter every second.

"Destroy it!" The other 2nd rank officer shouted, and both of the villains started pouring their demonic energy into their hands ready to launch attack on the holy artefact which exploded with blinding energy.

Tiho saw it through a blurred vision and he heard the sound," Father!"

And somehow he was flying away, probably due to the violent release of energy.

His head struck a hard rock but he could feel his stomach healing slowly, a divine essence that had spread, and he dropped down into the sea right before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile a streak of light made its way towards the direction of the battlefield.

….

Several years later….

Tiho was now taking shelter under a building in Kathmandu, for the rain seemed unstoppable. He was looking at the vehicles passing by on the street, wondering where they were going, they probably needed to go somewhere for they had a purpose, unlike himself.

He didn't remember who he was or where he had come from, he had been found ashore somewhere near the place called," Bay of Bengal."

The only clue he had was some sort of a gold pendant that had a map in it, he clutched it tightly, for it was his only key to figuring out his identity.

A speeding truck was approaching from his left but that wasn't his concern but a boy running across the street was, the boy would definitely get hit.

Even if the driver applied brakes, the road was slippery and judging by the speed of the truck the boy had no hope left.

Except him proved fate as Tiho rushed to grab the boy to safety swiftly catching him and narrowly avoiding the truck.

The truck went away as its sound dimmed as distance increased and the terrified boy was now crying in Tiho's arms.

Placing the boy on his feet, Tiho put his hand on the boy's head. Speaking in a soft voice," Don't cry! You're not meant to." The boy looked at him in confusion," You see… I didn't jump to save you… I was questioning god if my life even had a purpose, otherwise there'd be no point of living. And look God answered yes. I have to find the meaning of my life, and you too." The child was absorbing his words well," You have a great purpose. A destiny you have to fulfill, you'll be a great person someday and great people don't cry, do they?" Tiho smiled.

The child was keeping his head down still sobbing but obviously not in fear anymore because of his newfound confidence.

He noticed something on the ground, a pendant of some sort.

Thinking it belonged to the kind man, he spoke," Sir…" He noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"He saved me and disappeared…was he an angel?" The child picked up the pendant.

Apparently it had some kind of map in it. "Meaning of your life…purpose…" etc. words echoed in his mind as he picked up the pendeant and put it in his pocket and went to his home, the bullies that picked on him saying he was weak, the teachers that scolded him saying he was useless, his drunkard babysitter that beat him always when his mother wasn't around saying he was a pain. He realized they had been lying to him, he wasn't scared anymore, they were fake, after all he had a great mission, that he was sure the pendant's map meant something about it.

And he would find that out someday and he'd be like the angel that saved him, and he'd save every other like him.

-Meanwhile-

Underground, in the drains, a poor monk that had lost his memory was slowly getting up," Ouch! Not one of those manholes again."

He came out of the hole he fell in," Now where did that kid go?"

He looked around but couldn't find him.

But most panicking, he couldn't find the pendant. Searching frantically around he was almost going to burst into tears but a cry for help caught his attention.

He went to the direction and saw a man lying motionless bleeding, and there were two females behind him terrified who could most probably be his wife and daughter. He suddenly had a faint glimpse of a woman's memory, he must have been getting his memory back, she was dressed like the princess of Chinese folk tales and smiling like a goddess, but it didn't last long as his memory went away in an instant. The goon was about to attack the females but he intercepted and what he thought would only knock him unconscious, he instead completely bent the man's neck. Presumably killing him, he stared in shock at his own strength.

He knew he was strong compared to most people but..this..this was too much, and now that's not just it he'd even killed a person unknowingly. The women were staring at him in shock but their look almost became grateful until their attention returned almost immediately to th bleeding man. They sobbed but Tiho interrupted," He's still alive." The women looked at him in shock and almost pleaded him to do something.

-Some days later-

A nurse approached Tiho," The patient wants to talk to you." Tiho entered the room.

The victim, a business man from overseas had finally woke up from unconsciousness.

"I really thank you for saving me sir." The man pleaded.

"Please don't! It was my duty sir." Tiho replied.

"How's my little daughter ?" He asked sadly.

Tiho made a grim expsession," She seems to think it was her fault that she was weak, I told her she's just a kid but she wouldn't listen. But now you're fine so I'll be leaving you guys."

"B-but where will you be going? Can't you stay?"

"I don't know! I-I need to find my purpose…" Tiho said.

"Sir! Because of the incident my daughter's broken, but she seems to feel secure with you my wife said, and to top it off she is constantly under threat because fo our wealth and her uncle's ties to the Mafia."

The man gritted his teeth when mentioning her uncle.

Tiho listened to his words.

"I wanted to request you to become her guardian, her protector… and a surrogate father. While I do love her, I have too many enemies because of my brother, she's in danger, my family is..." He joined his hands to prove his desperation.

"We fled to this distant country so as to let her enjoy childhood like she deserves rather than being surrounded by guards and policemen but those demons found us even here but hearing about you I feel like you can always be there to protect her. Please! I'll offer you anything you want."

Tiho thought for a moment, maybe she'd eventually lead him to his purpose." I don't need your wealth, I promise I'll protect her forever. I do!"

The man gave a sigh of relief and smiled warmly," Welcome to the family."

Tiho grinned, for the first time in weeks.

Outside the hospital, a man in white shirts and black pants, holding a small notebook in his right palm fixed the position of his reading glasses.

And gave a smile that made him appear all-knowing.

"And so the tale begins!" He said softly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Animus: Tale of "The Ninja Trained In Ways of the Living Soul"

Location: St. George's College

::::::::::::

A high school boy with spectacles that are hanging almost lazily, showing his lazy outlook on life closes a book in his hand, titled "Ryuujin" written in gold letters, lazily flicking his eyes outside the window. His brown spiky hair locks reaching almost his chin and his eyes showing his mundane attitude towards …well… everything.

He noticed something through the corner of his eyes, and gave a smirk.

The teacher shouted," Just cause you decided not to doze off today doesn't give you any right to look away while class is running!"

But the spectacled teen wasn't even fazed, simply smirking then falling asleep. Everyone else in the class just sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just opposite to the college was a two storied house, on the roof of which three men clad in "ninja-wear". Completely covered head to toe, with only their eyes visible, a rather aggressive among them spoke," So all we need to do is slaughter these kids. Easy! But what the hell are we waiting for? I'm getting bored here."

Another one replied with a calm demeanor," The boss said to wait for orders."

"Yeah!" the third added.

However the first ninja wasn't a very patient guy," I don't care! I'll wipe them out already."

He was about to take a step forward but a kunai landed in front of him halting his movement as he stared at the new arrival.

A teen, on typical; high school uniform although the blazer was missing, was standing on top of the pole above the house, crouching, his black hair covering his eyes but rather intensifying his devil-like smirk.

He jumped and landed right in front of the ninjas," Not on my watch!"

He said confidently, the devil smirk now replaced with a near-mischievous smile, a katana on his right hand shining with the light of the sun reflecting off its edge.

"I'll just start with you!" the first ninja stated and drew out his blade. Running towards the boy he fazed in and out of sight with his speed. Just as he approached a distance of about half a meter from the teen, he was knocked out with a blow to chin by the boy with the base of the handle of the katana.

The other two ninjas stared at the mysterious teen in a mixture of fear and hate.

"Just a lucky shot boy but you won't survive this!" said the second ninja who jumped towards the black-haired student but was simply kicked aside, bouncing off the wall, knocked out effectively.

"Humph!" said the teen," fake ninjas!" He called out with disgust.

"Who-who the hell are you?" he managed to speak out.

The teen stared at him murderously, "ME?" He hissed, the ninja almost peed there in fear.

"Who am I?" The boy continued, but suddenly his expression changed to that of a child excited to play superhero.

Flailing his arms in a-not-that-deadly-manner he started giving out power ranger type and Saiyaman-type poses," I am the protector of the innocents and destroyer of evil." Doing a smooth 360 degree turn he said in a (fake) heroic voice, "The ally of justice and a savior….."

As he was bent forward with arms flailing at sides, he noticed something.

The ninja wasn't even there, the dotted outline of his body's position being pointed at by a beeping arrow. He fell over anime style in middle of the pose.

"I guess I overdid it there." He laughed goofily to himself.

He jumped up to the roof of a neighboring house and started positioning his hands in a "jutsu" fashion, his hair flowed slowly as with the wind.

Closing his eyes his face earned a look of concentration, in his mindscape the background fading, as if he was scanning for a person. He locked on to something and opened his eyes in an instant.

"Found ya!" He said to himself and he jumped and accelerated.

"There!" He said as he jumped real high, landing directly in front of… a burger-stand *Reader sweat-drops*

"How could I not find this delicious piece of heaven?" he calls out with starry eyes.

:::::::::::

The boy, who we now know is Kenji, fully grown into a 17 year old teen is munching down a burger as his sword rests on his shoulder.

"Now to find that bastard!" he speaks out in between bites with his mouth full, nearly choking on it.

: After 5 minutes:

Kenji is jumping roof to roof searching for the ninja villain so as to interrogate him.

He lands on a large meadow within a compound so large that it could be compared to a football stadium.

There he sees the ninjas explain something, presumably him, to a man in his early twenties, wearing business suit and dark glasses that gave him a mob type of look.

He lands with a big THUD! And observes that almost all were actually expecting him.

The man in suit then remarks," So we meet again! Ninja boy!"

He says in a sly manner as several giant guys and more ninjas appear from behind.

"You!" shouts Kenji, pointing at the guy. "You're the guy from last night!"

:::::::: FLASHBACK:

"Wait…wait…" The scene suddenly changes to a dark room where we can see Kenji as he replies to the interruption," What?", hands cuffed to a pole, and cuffed next to him is a boy presumably in his teens. He is wearing the classic detective uniform, overcoat outside a shirt and a hat, although the tie is missing and his shirts aren't tucked in.

"You're having a flashback within a flashback, isn't that weird?",

Kenji shrugged," Really Walter? It is ? I didn't know."

The teen detective, now known as Walter sighed and said," Just continue."

"Okay!" replies Kenji in an awfully cheerful manner.

-Flashback within a flashback resumes-

Kenji was on his desk sighing softly as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Just a few more!" He spoke to himself, feeling the wind that was blowing in from his window right in front of his desk he the moon, soft and calm. But suddenly a silhouette went past the sky at a really high speed, its wings so large that it casted shadow the size of his room. But it so fast that it was difficult to tell what it exactly was.

Curiousity got the better of him, he dropped his pen and jumped out of the window and started jumping roof to roof heading towards the direction the figure went.

While he was having no luck finding the creature, he heard the scream of a woman.

Jumping over a fence he stealthily went to see what was going on. A rather large muscular man was forcefully trying to get physically close with a woman, a malicious look in his eyes.

A man in a business suit, yes the mob-type guy, was however calling out to the large man," We don't have time for this." He said in an irritated tone.

"Oh come on boss! Let me have some fun this girl is so…" the guy was unable to finish his sentence as Kenji jumped and kicked him from the sides, effectively cracking his neck ," And you're unconscious! Bastard!" Kenji remarked at the unconscious body on the ground.

"Who the hell are you? Well doesn't matter! Kill him!", the mob-guy orders as some ninjas and goons charge towards Kenji.

But one of the lackeys didn't seem to hear as he was busy counting marbles.

"Hey! You!" The mob-guy sweat-drops and scolds him," Stop playing with those marbles and go fight Shin!"

Shin, a skinny guy with beard and a clumsy face, replies awkwardly ,"O-okay sir!"

Kenji struck down all the guys without breaking a sweat, and then he points his sword at Shin," You're next."

Shin shivers and brings his arms forwards flailing them rapidly," Hey! Hey! Wait, lets talk!"

Smirking, Kenji charged towards the terrified Shin, and only after a second he ran… THUD! he fell into the ground face-first as he slipped on the marbles, "Marbles? Seriously?" He complains to nobody. Before he could get up properly, the mob guy struck him, catching him off-guard and giving the mob-guy a real good position, his hands on Kenji's throat as he began choking him.

Kenji was struggling but no matter how hard he tries it was almost impossible to escape from the guy's grip.

The guy had a small knife positioned in his hands and was ready to strike the last blow to Kenji but the same winged creature crashed into them and blowing them away a few meters. The mob-guy got up and used his hand guns on the creature but it was already a mile away!

"DAMN YOU!" He shouted at it. Looking around he was presented with a kick to the face almost sending him away flying. "Whoever that guy was I owe him one!" Kenji joked to himself.

The mob-guy now was bleeding from his temple, "We don't have time for this!"

He almost shouted to himself taking out a grenade.

"Hey…what!" Kenji was surprised the guy was going to use it here.

"Catch!" The guy said slyly and threw the grenade towards Kenji and ran away.

Kenji had to think of something fast, the blast radius would be big enough to kill a lot of people. But Kenji only smiled without panic.

-5 minutes later-

A loud sound was heard in the sky, and illuminated the area like a lightening, Kenji was on a roof, watching the explosion and wondering who those guys were.

Could they be the members of the Devil's Hand ?

But the Kin no Ryuujin went missing years ago, but no attack had occurred, had they found it? Was it somewhere nearby? Or were they just regular goons? But no ordinary goon would have been able to hold him like the mob-guy did. The guy was too strong.

-End Of Flashback within a flashback-

Kenji was now fiercely staring at him," Are you guys from the Devil's Hand?".

The mob-guy was taken aback for a bit, but didn't care much," Looks like we don't need to introduce ourselves."

Two giant men charged at Kenji, but he was calm. Smirking he threw his two swords in the air as they spun cutting the air as they propelled upwards. One man tried punching Kenji but Kenji was too fast, evading the punch he blocked the kick of another guy. He gave a quick uppercut to one as he was sent flying and grabbed the throat of another plummeting his head onto the ground below. More men were coming at him but he caught his two falling swords and dashed through them, knocking them out at blinding speeds. [Imagine how Zoro's enemy fall.]

"YOUR TURN!" He ran towards the mob-guy who was ready for his assault, "This time I'll…." THUD! He couldn't finish his sentence as he dropped face first to the ground again, mentally cursing himself he made a comical irritated face as he fell," Not marbles again!"

And the last thing he remembered happening after that is a blow to the head by the mob-guy.

-End of flashback-

"So that's how I was captured!", Kenji said again in his carefree tone as Walter sighed at the ninja's stupidity. He had always thought all ninjas would be cool but the day he met Kenji, that is today, he began doubting his expectations.

"Well…well…well… Gossiping like no tomorrow I see!"

The mob-guy approaches them," Now why don't you answer my questions and give yourself a quick and painful death ninja boy!" He threatened gritting his teeth.

"I know most don't believe it, but I do shut up at times, well times like these at least." Kenji smirked. The mob-guy frowned and presses a button of some sort of gauntlet he had in his hand causing the electricity to flow through the pole Kenji is cuffed to! "AARGH!" Kenji shouts in pain, breathing heavily at the twentieth shock he received today!

"As for you Walter!" The mob-guy says looking at Walter," Why're you even here in Nepal? I guess your father is here too, isn't he? The most successful detective as of the decade! The one who has put most of our men into custody. Tell me where that bastard is and I promise I'll let you go." The mob-guy says wickedly.

"I'll never disclose his location, besides he's undercover." He smirked.

The mob-guy frowned at the arrogance of the teens.

The scene changes to a room, a bedroom to be specific, a man is sleeping completely covered head to toe, he sneezes loudly and he throws the covers away," Man I gotta replace these covers." He sighed and went back to sleep.

The scene is now again of the room where Kenji and Walter have been held captive.

Kenji is shocked again and is knocked unconscious but Walter isn't even fazed as of yet.

"Damn brats!" The mob-guy is irritated," Fine I'll just kill you and to lure him."

He threatened but the look he saw in Walter's face almost scared him, "What are you smiling at brat?"

Walter raised his head and gave almost an evil smile, "I've no reason to act captive any longer!"

But before the mob-guy could ask what he meant, something broke down a wall on the opposite the side of the room, the figure was a batman-like figure walked forward slowly. He [It's unknown if it's even a human, for he is covered in a suit of armor head to toe.]

"Walter!", it said in a mechanical voice," I've obtained all info on their mission here. No need to act anymore."

"Good job! Vigilante!" He said calmly.

"Don't misunderstand! It was only cause our objectives were similar that I helped out. I've no intention of teaming up with you!" Vigilante said.

"What the hell!" The mob-guy interrupted," My men were coordinating our attacks!"

"All of them have been put down for the count." Vigilante retorted in his mechanical tone. But the harshness could be felt by everone.

"Wow! Cool!" Whistled Kenji.

"Break free Kenji!" Walter said with a straight face.

"But dude Walter! I'm acting unconscious!"

The henchmen of the Devil's Hand fell over anime style and Walter sweat-dropped," Why did you even talk if that's so?"

Vigilante was whispering something about dumbasses in his own voice.

"How dare you make fun of us! We'll just kill you all" Shouted the mob-guy.

"Have you even noticed?" Walter said in a low threatening voice," The room has grown really darker than how it was a while ago!". The mob-guy, Kenji and even Vigilante were shocked as they saw shadows everywhere even at places where there shouldn't be, it was almost like shadow of ghosts. All the men began attacking.

The evil look of Walter returned as he broke apart the cuffs with his bare hands and put his hands together in "Jutsu" style, his overcoat flailed wildly and so did his hair as if a gust of wind was blowing from below.

His body glowed a dark purple aura and his pupils too gained the same color.

Kenji was a bit surprised," That's…"

*Background music: The one that plays in Naruto in most of the fights in the beginning episodes!*

Walter shouted," Ninjutsu: Dark Arts! Shadow Swarm!"

All the shadows rised from the ground like pillars of shadows, destroying everything in their path and sending a powerful shockwave that rattled the room.

Vigilante was looking at Walter, it was impossible to know how or why he was staring but he said to himself," No wonder his father was able to eradicate entire gangs single-handedly, I need to do more research on them."

The mob-guy was speechless for a moment," You might have survived this but reinforcements have arrived and the men sent to your school must have slaughtered the students already!"

Walter and Vigilante were taken aback, they had not made plans for student security." Don't worry! Your men have been taken care of!" He was smiling.

"What do you mean?" The mob-guy turned on the monitors that showed footages of every class in the college and he was surprised to see all his men lying on the ground. Kenji was however taken aback too," I told him not to…"

"Who the hell did this?" He saw in one of his cameras a guy in a hoodie walking away after stealthily killing three of his men stationed in a classroom at once, the students were all missing however.

"What the.."

He heard sound of metals cracking and saw Kenji had broken his cuffs too and had a sword in his hand.

"How did you get the sword all of a sudden?" Walter was surprised.

"Pocket Dimension storage!" Kenji replied casually.

"The hell…" Walter furrowed his eyes.

Kenji smirked," Don't you dare think ninjas are just scrolls and stuff!"

He pressed a button on his watch and his body was enveloped in a black armor giving him a knight-like look.

He faced his palm towards a couple of men and somehow they all started writhing in pain, as if someone had set them on fire.

Everyone was left speechless at the young ninja who was smirking with a mean look, he said in a low threatening voice that sent shivers down the spine of the people around," Shit just got serious!"

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Animus Chapter 2: "I"LL PROTECT YOU!"

Water is being sprinkled by the sprinklers on the ceiling but the goons that were seemingly in some sort of invisible fire passed out. "I'll scout the area!" Said Vigilante in its mechanical voice and he disappeared into the surrounding.

All eyes were on the young ninja! As Kenji was smirking deviously, his thin black metallic armor reflecting lights off the monitors. "How was that ?" he smiled.

The mob-guy was pretty much shocked," His…voice…it seems familiar." He thought.

"Looks like you aren't in a mood to answer, huh? Oi! Wht aren't you answering? Don't just stare at me Tobe! Listen to me…." BANG!

Walter smacks Kenji's head," IF YOU WANT HIM TO ANSWER THEN LET HIM TALK DUMBASS!" He shouts frustrated.

"Oops!" Kenji sheepishly smiles, his sly side disappearing instantly, he then looked on to the Mob-guy, whose name we know now as 'Tobe' and said," Where's Aria?"

Tobe was speechless," How did this brat…? I cant let her be in danger!".

Walter was surprised too, Kenji knew more than he let on.

A gust of wind blew past him and Kenji was already behind him, the ninja's hand on his shoulder.

He grunted and pushed the ninja away, back-flipping towards a compartment nearby. Adjusting his glasses, he looked at his opponents, filthy teens and one robot or whatsoever, that crushed his henchmen, he was glad though except for that ninja brat, he was something off and he knew about Aria, he needed to be exterminated.

"Well…well…" He said calmly managing to catch Kenji and Walter off-guard.

Walter narrowed his eyes," You're in no position to be so calm, what are you plotting Tobe?".

"Now everyone knows my name I see." Tobe answered," I'll warn you! The ninja kid is the only threat for me here, so I suggest you get away Walter!" This statement caused the teens to be caught off guard, "You do know my name but you don't know the name I've been given…The Urban Samurai!".

Walter was taken aback," What the hell… Isnt the one that was taking out the Japanese gangsters, then why're you even…"

"I didn't want to get teen blood in my hands but if I don't finish you soon _**they**_ will appear."

"Who's this "they" he's talking about?" Walter wondered but Kenji was giving a smile to himself.

On the left to Tobe was a big drawer which had two long handle-like projections.

Tobe grabbed them and pulled them out, revealing them to be swords, rather large ones. He launched at Kenji," Sayonara Kusoyaro!" He said in an accurate Japanese accent. Metals clanged as Kenji used his own swords to block his.

They separated with a metallic clang and lunged at each other again. Kenji seemed to have difficulty maintaining pace with him as sounds of swords clashing echoed throughout the room. Walter decided to help Kenji as he charged towards Tobe! Kenji jumped avoiding a slash and Tobe was about to follow but his feet were restrained by Walter's shadow.

He looked around to see a fist incoming towards his face! BAM! He was thrown back but he maintained his balance. Walter was standing there staring," Don't forget I'm here too."

"DIE!" shouted Tobe, zooming towards Walter but as he approached Walter simply evaded his strike and jumped back. "No! YOU DIE!" Walter said as Kenji came shooting downwards and hit Tobe's head with his right elbow.

Tobe couldn't properly react for seconds as his head was spinning and before he knew it he was sent flying into a by a concussive force thanks to Walter's shadows.

Kenji smiled happily," Had enough?".

Tobe struggled to get, grasping his knees and murmuring insults, but before he could say anything properly a flying door slammed into him again throwing him against the wall that collapsed on him.

Walter looked at the place where the door was previously, there was a boy with a mask on his face half-black, half-white but allowing his intimidating eyes to be seen. And his blonde hair standing out in all directions.

Walter was surprised as the air turned grim just by his presence.

"Looks like I hit the door too hard!" The masked man said, his tone oozing out dread. "Are you okay in there?" He said, still half his form was still in the darker areas and his presence making him seem so cruel and intimidating.

"So this…is the real fearsome assassin!" Walter spoke to himself in mixture of fear and hesitation.

"Hell yeah I'm okay!" Came the sarcastic reply of Tobe!," After all I'm buried in chocolates and ice-cream!"

[Dragon Ball Abridged reference!]

The assassin however excitedly replied back," Wow! Can I come in too ?"

A gust of wind blew by comically as Walter sweat-dropped," So this is the fearsome assassin?". "Even Kenji wouldn't…"He looked around and saw that Kenji already had stars in his deadpanned.

Tobe was really really irritated as he cursed his own luck," I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" He shouted.

"Hey!" came the voice of Kenji who had a serious look on his face," I thought you were surrounded by chocolates and ice-cream."

Walter was dumbfounded while Tobe couldn't take it anymore! "HYYAAAAAGGH!"

He shouted in murderous rage but was interrupted as a figure was thrown in between them and landed with a THUD! Debris shooting in all directions because of the impact. All four of them looked down in surprise as they saw a battered and dented Vigilante there, unmoving.

"Wh-Who co-could…" uttered Kenji.  
"THEY'RE HERE!" exclaimed Tobe in dread as he dropped to his knees.

"Who do you mean?" demanded Walter but he was unanswered. Vigilante's figure came back to life, it stood up slowly, electrical sparks around its body speaking about the damage it suffered.

Two silhouettes appeared through the entrance, a figure of a tall man and a tall lady. The lady said in her malicious voice as her figure was seen clearly, clad in a black suit and skirt with white shirt inside, she had pink hair reaching below her waist and her big bosoms attracting the reader's attention to her cleveage as if it were a black hole." Looks like you passed your time limit samurai!"

"Lets kill these runts and get on our way, the information about the stupid magical artefact being held here was wrong after all." Said the man, him too clad iin business uniform and long black hair giving him the appearance of an adult delinquent.

"Be careful! X and Y are a lot stronger than they look!" said a broken vigilante in its own mechanical voice.

"Wait!" shouted Tobe, "Sir X! Miss Y!" He addressed his superiors, " I can still take them down, even if it costs me my own life."

Y laughed maliciously,"Hehehahaha! You'll die anyway since you couldt even beat these little kids and like we promised men have been sent to kill your precious sister too!" Walter and Kenji stared at her in anger while the assassin was gaping, "OP-OPP-OPPAI! S-SO H-HUGE!" He drooled with his saliva even dripping out of his mask, which made Walter sweat-drop.

Tobe was in panic, he had to do something, or they'd kill Aria, he'd have to convince them somehow. Tears dropped down from his eyes as he dropped to his knees and shouted pleadingly," PLEASE! P-PLEASE NO! I DID EVERYTHING YOU…"

He was interrupted by a hand placed on his head, he looked up and saw it was Kenji, his eyes covered in the shadow of his hair, he walked forward slowly towards the new arrivals," Everything will be okay!" said he readying his sword, his back facing Tobe.

Tobe was speechless, the boy he was willing to kill a moment ago was now assuring him that he'd be safe?

"Aria is being guarded by uncle Raku!" Kenji said unmoving from his position," You might want to hurry to help him."

"You…YOU! ..." Tobe said sadly as he finally remembered, guilt overflowed from his heart and dropped down from his eyes as tears.

Tobe hesitated to run as he was still staring at the higher ranking officers! "GO! NOW! IF THEY COME TOWARDS YOU, I"LL PROTECT YOU!"

The assassin was taken aback," Hey Kenji! What're you doing letting him go?"

Kenji gave a light smile as he answered," Don't worry Xavier! It's okay!"

As Tobe was no more within sight, X cracked his neck," Enough with the pleasantries!" He charged towards Kenji their weapons rattling due to their strength," Quite good!" X said.

He charged towards Kenji but jumped backwards as he had to avoid a pillar of shadow rising from below. "I'm tired of saying this to many people on the same day but," Don't forget I'm here too." He smirked.

X retorted," Ahh! I see! You're that detective's kid! No more holding back! Get ready Y! And man! These suits hinder our movements!"

Walter was surprised to hear that so he asked, eyes still narrowed.

X hesitated a bit before saying," The Devil watched Men In Black a few days ago, I guess he was motivated!".

An awkward silence followed, Walter's face was devoid of any sort of positive emotion, "Is this some sort of a stupidity virus spreading to all beings whom I expected to be deadly?"

"Don't be so disheartened boy!" X said slyly," Enjoy your final moments! HYAAAA!"

He shouted as his muscles started bulging and began growing hairier, and he grew in size too. Kenji, Walter, Xavier and Magnus who was weakly trying to stand up stared in shock, [FYI : Vigilante has been renamed to Magnus T-4.0] and he grew and grew till he suddenly shrunk down to the form…of a puppy! –Reader: "What the fuck?"-

All others sweat-dropped while Y facepalmed.

Kenji then happily spoke out," Maybe he plans to kill us with his cuteness!"

Everybody fell overhead anime-style!

X cursed to himself," DAMN! I'm still not used to transforming."

Then he gathered strength and transformed successfully this time into a giant wolf-like monster. Kenji laughed awkwardly," I guess I was wrong!".

"I'll show you my wolf-fang fist!" X laughed maniacally! And he slammed his hand down on Kenji but Kenji avoided and jumped successfully hitting X's chin with his fist shouting "DON'T VIOLATE COPYRIGHTS! DAMMIT!".

Walter was on the verge of tears," When did this become a gag manga?"

"I think you should be more worried about me!" came the voice of Y.

Walter turned his attention towards her just in time to avoid the high speed rocks she fired. "Rocks?" He thought to himself.

"How on Earth did you…?" Xavier asked out loud.

Y floated in the air as debris was swirling around her left hand forming into rocks and mini clouds crackling with lightening were surrounding her.

"So you can control elements!" Xavier brought out blades from within his sleeves and charged at Y, which she caught with her hand and replied in a coy manner," Yes!"

Small thunder struck Xavier's blade which transmitted hundreds of volts across his body! He let go and back-flipped away from Y.

"Not just that I can control fire too! Ahaha!" Y laughed and formed a ball of fire in her hands.

Kenji saw this and shouted "NO!" but he was too late as a giant explosion rocked the room, BOOM! And everyone was thrown back!

"What the hell?" Walter complained as he got up.

Kenji smiled sheepishly, his face and a bit of hair still smoking, "You see! I earlier sprayed methanol to intimidate the enemy hehe! Didn't really think this would happen."

"Fuck you dumb ninja!" Xavier complained while Kenji pouted," Hey! Anyone would be excited to give out invisible flames!"

Magnus and Walter's eyes were however fixated on the seemingly dumb ninja.

"So he used methanol! That explains the invisible fire! Or did he use that to limit the enemy's arsenals?" Walter wondered doubting if the ninja had ulterior motives.

"DAMN YOU! BRAT!" Y stood up and the our heroes tensed, ready for any attack! Y shouted staring at Kenji, who took a defensive stance!" NOW TASTE…MY BOOBS!"

Kenji was literally stuck, like everyone else there,"Uhh… wha…"

Before he could phrase that Y's breasts swelled to almost twice the size. Kenji was now feeling awfully awkward," Wha-wha…" Y then immediately pressed the sides of her breast converging them together. A ball of extremely dense water formed right in front of her chest," Chatyaang: Water Canon!" she shouted as the ball was propelled forward at blinding speeds being propelled by a beam of lightning striking Kenji instantly blowing him into the wall with a huge explosion.

"Kenji!" shouted Xavier and Walter in worry.

"Looks like he's gone for good." Said X from behind while Y panted. The attack took a toll on her stamina.

"Nice one!" came a voice from the smokes as Kenji was still standing there, his armor blown into smithereens. He thought to himself," Darn if I hadn't created a shield at the right time with my jivaatma, I'd be blown like my armor. Still it did a lot more damage."

He was breathing heavily," My turn." He said almost silently, disappearing from view.

Y turned around to block his sword with her dagger, Kenji could feel her strength wasn't ordinary as he was nearly sent away by the blow. She threw out her right arm attacking him with her dagger but her hands hit nothing.

"Seriously…pink?" she heard a sound below as she saw a crouching Kenji looking up at her up-skirt view. She grunted and raised a pillar of rock intending to crush him against the ceiling but Kenji disappeared yet again.

He was already a few metres away from there and was laughing hard "Hahaha…"

But he was then pushed away by Magnus who shouted in a mechanical voice," Fight seriously! Dammit!".

And the large hand of X rammed down Magnus.

"Shit! I was gonna hit the kid but this tin-can got in the way".

Magnus was then crushed as sparks were seen around it, and was staying there unmoving lying on the ground.

"NO!" shouted Kenji as he ran towards Magnus. X was about to interfere but was interrupted by Xavier who began slashing his blades at him. Meanwhile Y was thrown backwards by a giant fist of shadow.

Kenji desperately approached Magnus, concern and curiosity all over his face. He slowly removed the parts of the armor that had been smashed. "I bet he's a famous billionaire." He grumbled to himself but was surprised to see beneath the cold exterior was a really beautiful girl, her red hair tied forming locks and a bit of debris still on her face which Kenji wiped slowly.

Kenji was stuttering even in his thoughts,"Sh-she is s-so beautiful, wh-why is she…"

"Kenji WATCH OUT!" came the voice of Xavier as X ran to catch the young ninja off-guard.

Kenji narrowed his eyes and grabbed her as tightly as he could glowing with white aura and he dashed in a white streak as he and Magnus were both enveloped in his aura.

X and Y were speechless for a moment unable to react as they watched an angry ninja staring at them. "Don't you dare…" Kenji spoke in a low voice, his pupils almost disappearing but the girl in his arms woke up suddenly and found her chest was being pressed a bit too closely with this glowing Kenji. She elbowed him in the chin and his aura simply disappeared. "OUCH! What was that for ?" Kenji spoke out comically. "Shut the hell up! You were the one taking advantage!" She spat out with irritation. Her eyes cold and emotionless. "Whatever!" pouted Kenji and took a defensive stance," Focus on him first, they are hard to handle…".

"Can you give me a sword from your pocket dimension storage?"

"Surely!" smirked Kenji as he threw a sword at her which she caught.

Y fired a beam of electricity at them but a Walter appeared in front of them and wall of shadow blocked it.

The beam did break past the wall but a dagger linked to a chain landed in its path and Xavier took the beam, the electricity flowed through him into the ground and he was smoked as hell but still did a back-flip and joined the group of young heroes.

"Hadn't thought they'd be so tough! Who's this hot-chick by the way ?" He smirked.

"Shut up and fight!" the red-head girl said coldly.

The ninja, assassin, detective and the vigilante all stared at X and Y who stared back at them.

"HYAAAH!"

Both team gave a battle cry as they charged at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 3:"Not Done Yet!"**_

A drunk man seemingly in his late-thirties is striking relentlessly on a door as wind blows in the dark night. "Open it you hag!" he shouts. The door opens to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties, her face looking drained as if really sick.

"Where…" she coughs in between," where have you been last three days *coughs again* huh?" She asks worriedly.

The man just grunts and shoves her out of his way.

As he is walking inside, a kid approaches him," Father!" she says worriedly, afraid, although a bit relieved seeing her father.

She is ignored as her father just goes to his room, shutting the door. She becomes sad, a drop of tear rolls down the ten year old's eyes as she never understood why her father was so different. But her friends' had fathers too and they were nothing like her own. They would carry their daughters on their shoulders, drop them to school, some would even come to pick her friends up after school. They all seemed so happy and loving. Why was her father so annoyed of her? And he'd always come home with a smelly mouth, and even beat mother sometimes. She hardly remembers him smiling or playing with her at all. Mother did usually cry saying father was something called a drunkard or something…

Her train of thoughts is interrupted as the door opens again, but this time a teen in his high school uniform enters. Her face lit up and she beamed in excitement, "Brother Tobe!" she happily ran towards him and hugged him.

Tobe hugged her back, smiling warmly," Missed me Aria? Ahaha!" He laughs warmly while Aria giggles. Tobe looks at the woman that first opened the door, "Mom!" he speaks worriedly," Are you sure it's just common cold? It's been going on for days."

"Y-Yes dear, you needn't worry." His mother responds hurriedly, obviously lying, "I'm fine…" she says with a fading voice.

Tobe, although disturbed by it chooses not to probe further.

~ Later in the night~

Tobe wakes up frantically hearing loud noises. He hears screaming from his mother's room, he looks at his side and sees Aria is soundly asleep.

He ran to his mother's room and saw his dad beating his mother while she was helplessly trying to defend herself, apparently dad got drunk again.

He angrily dashes off to him, restraining him and shoving him away.  
"Mother!" he asks worriedly.

Before he could utter another word, his mother began crying and told him, "Get away from here Tobe!" Tobe is surprised by this," WA-what do you mean? And we don't have time to talk please let me treat these wounds." He says as he reaches out with his hand to carry her but she stops both of her hands. "No! You don't have time Tobe! Your father has had deals with the Yakuza. He just blurted out they're coming to take you and Aria because he hasn't paid back the money he got from them."

Tobe is stunned! He knew his father wasn't a good person but this…this was too much, disgust overflowed from his heart forming tears.

As his drunk father stood up again, "You son of a whore! How dare you push me?" Tobe couldn't take it anymore, he punched his drunkard father square in the face out of rage of what he had done.

"Tobe!" his mother spoke up again," Leave that man be…" she said softly as she coughed again, nearly collapsing but Tobe caught her.

She teared up as she managed to speak to her son, "Listen Tobe! I wanted to tell you this a lot later when you'd be a responsible man yourself but I guess I might not live to see it. I must confess, please listen silently son, and then hurry and run away. I was just a maid at your uncle, your father's elder brother. Odin's house, where we used to live when you were little. Your father was a handsome young man but grown with bad company, to be honest I tried to convince Odin to marry me because I wanted the money they owned. I was tired of my life as a worker, so I thought I'd end my misery and simply live in comfort but I guess I was wrong as I had to resort to your father since I couldn't convince Odin…" she coughs as Tobe looks at her speechless," Your father wasn't a decent man too to say the least but I myself married him out of greed. However after you were born we both had a change of heart, even he was somewhat becoming a family-man but his condition got even worse after reunion with his friends when he even started to develop drug addiction. I thought he'd still change but he didn't. He had to spend time in rehabilitation centers because Odin said so but not even they could stop his addiction as he grew more violent day by day." She lets out tears again as she coughs even harder," Listen Tobe! I-I'm sorry… because of my greed today you have this man as a father, it's all because of me, I've made your life a hell Tobe! You and your sister both suffered because of me! I'm sorry!" She cried letting all her guilt out though it didn't seem to end," But I-I do thank you and Aria! " she smiled sadly," You both kept me surviving, you both gave meaning to my life that I never had, you turned this greedy woman to someone who could actually love someone without expecting anything in return! You made me a human…"

By now, both mother and son are weeping relentlessly, Tobe couldn't find the right response right now. He wanted to tell his mother that he still loved her no matter what but he wasn't able to speak up because he was mostly sobbing.

Listen son! No matter what I may have been before, what I do realize now is that when you do no good, you don't get any good. Don't make a mistake like I did son." His mother gave a sad smile as she wiped tears from her son's cheeks with her weak hands and caressed his hair," Just because one suffered doesn't mean they get the rights to make others suffer. Just because one is sad doesn't give him the right to make others sad. Instead one should realize the pain and relieve others from it. Be a good man Tobe! You need to take care of Aria –coughs violently- If possible go to your uncle's house but take the way through the forest, they won't find you there, now go son!" She ended her sentence, her voice gradually damping.

Tobe took a moment to assess the situation, "B-but mother I cannot leave you here, they'll harm you or rather kill you and…and…" he looks disgustingly at his father's body sleeping on the floor," I can't leave him either." He tries to convince his mother but she only makes a sadder face and pleads," Please don't say that son! Go away! Fast! Take Aria! You don't need to save me!"

"But WHY?" blurts out Tobe in midst of sobs.

Tearing up again his mother replies," Your dad gave a dying present to me…" she made a face of regret," He and I both have been infected by HIV, and our condition is already critical, I don't have much time or hope anyway son! Please…"

Tobe felt as if a sword cut through his chest and ripped it off as his mother passed out. Even though his heart and mind both were screaming at him to carry her and take her with him, he could already sounds of bikes which no doubt were the goons that came to take him and Aria. Despite all the anger in the world he hurriedly woke up Aria and escaped from the back door, towards the shortest route to the jungle.

~Location: Under a large tree within the depths of the forest, Tobe is breathing heavily as Aria has fallen asleep in his arms. Her cheeks still bear remnants of dried tears. ~

"We should be approaching the way to the city in about five hours. I just hope there are more fruit trees on the way, Aria might get hungry." Tobe looks sadly at his sleeping sister.

"DA! Wow! She's cute! Just like the doll the girls in the park played with." A childish voice surprises Tobe as he jerks up waking Aria too.

He realizes it's a little boy.

"WA *sighs* who're you kid?" he asks, his breathing showing his fatigue.

He analyses the kid, maybe as old as Aria, seems to be wearing martial arts gi, and has a messy hairstyle, the kid looks incompletely Mongolian, possibly half-breed.

"Sir! Why're you staring at me?" the kid asks cluelessly.

Tobe realizes that and apologizes,"S-sorry, and hey boy! What're you doing here?" He asks, wanting to know if the kid got lost or something, even though he didn't have time to worry about him, it just felt to be the right thing to do.

"Me?" The kid is a bit surprised, almost as if not used to talking to people," Oh! I'm training!" he beamed in excitement.  
"Training?" Tobe asked confused," Are…"

He stopped to see the kid staring at Aria, almost in wonder.

Aria seems to be a bit scared to be stared at. Tobe grows a bit annoyed," What the hell are you doing kid?" He asks, tightening his hold on Aria to make her feel secure.

The kid replies without worry, almost as if not understanding the tension, "Oh! It's been almost years I saw someone my age! I don't know Da! … Will you be my friend cute doll?"

Aria blushes a bit while Tobe smiles inwardly at the kid's choice of words," Are you sure you're not lost kid?"

"Da! Yeah!" The kid replies full of energy.

Somewhat confused, Tobe decides to leave the kid be, "Okay whatever! We got to go now!"

"So soon?" the kid replies a bit disappointedly," At least you'll be my friend right, cute doll?" He cheers up again looking at Aria.

Tobe sighs in exasperation, "She isn't a doll alright! Her name is Aria."

"So the name of my first friend is Aria!" The kid talks to himself and suddenly brings his face close to Aria's, she is a bit frightened at the sudden approach," Well, I'm Kenji, if you ever need my help! Please don't hesitate to ask me for help later when I become big and strong! Okay Aria?" He speaks really cheerfully.

"Okay! This kid must be a mental crack!" sighs Tobe as the kid seemed to talk whatever the hell came to his mind.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever! Let's go Aria!" Tobe then departs.

"Da! Bye! Bye! Cute doll! And tired bro!" Tobe sweat-drops at the kid's choice of words.

After almost an hour Tobe and Aria stop for a while so as to pick up a few fruits.

Aria is munching down on some berries silently while Tobe caresses her hair, millions of thoughts racing across his mind about his and Aria's current situation.

Suddenly he tensed as a loud roar was heard across the forest.

"What the…" he cursed as he quickly took hold of Aria and tensed up ready for whatever was incoming. The color of his face drained as he saw a large wild bear frantically approaching.

The hell! His misfortune had exceeded its limits, he tried to climb up a nearby tree as fast as he could with Aria but the bear was running directly towards them.

"DAMN!" he shouted as he thought he couldn't make it in time. A scared Aria was crying and shouting, her face deep buried in her brother's chest.

That's when a sound of hope was heard, "Stay away from cute doll you hairy bully!"

As Kenji jumped right in between them and the bear.

Tobe would have laughed at the kid's talk if this weren't such a dreadful situation.

"What the hell are you doing there kid?"

But Kenji was staring at the bear, his back facing the brother-sister duo!

"Go!" He said with utter seriousness.

"YOU"LL GET KILLED YOU…" Tobe was interrupted by Kenji.

"I said go! If he comes after you I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

Tobe was in a dilemma, he couldn't let Aria fall into danger but he couldn't abandon the kid either!

A man out his hand on his shoulder, Tobe looked back to see a man clad in casual black waist jacket, white t-shirt inside and black pants, he seemed to be holding two swords, one of which he threw towards Kenji who caught it without even looking back.

"I'm Raku! Kenji's uncle… You guys can leave. You needn't worry about us!" He said calmly.

Tobe realized these people were too weird for him to understand. So he just ran off.

All memories were brought back as Tobe now sees Raku, who now appears to be in his early thirties, standing over a pile of unconscious bodies, obviously of the goons who had come to kill Aria, while Aria, now a beautiful young girl, is behind him, scared of the violence she just saw. Raku narrowed his eyes at Tobe, "How did you end up like this?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback resumes: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally, Tobe had just arrived at his uncle's mansion, now he'd be able to at least run away somewhere else or stay with them. Finally Aria was safe, he sighed. He opened the gates and went in. It seemed odd, there were no guards here today, and the entrance wasn't locked either. As he neared the mansion he heard several noises of things crashing and glass shattering and people shouting,

" Have you found them?"

"They have escaped."

"I'll go check the vaults."

Fear flowed across his veins as he realized instantly that his uncle's house wasn't safe either.

Slowly he decided to creep out, shushing Aria, he tried to escape as quickly as possible but just as he turned around he saw a tall man overshadowing him as he called out to his friends, "Hey look! That bastard's son and daughter are here."

He punched Tobe, making him drop to the ground while he held Aria by her hair, who screamed in pain. That's the day when life started becoming hell for Tobe.

-Four Years Later-

Tobe, is hurrying back to home. Or rather the place where he and Aria had been forced to stay. It was already late in the evening and just twenty minutes earlier he'd got a call from Aria that some creepy men had entered her room. He was way past speed limit, riding his bike at top speed.

…

He finally arrived. The door was open but the lights were off. Tears already forming in his eyes, he went inside and switched on the lights. His heart broke when he saw Aria, nude, bleeding and possibly unconscious for she wasn't moving.

Dropping to his knees he smashed the lamp near him out of sheer anger as tears flowed like a river from his eyes.

The only thought he had right now was revenge and hatred. A flash of lighting illuminated the room as wind flowed through the open windows, the lights went out too, thunder roared. How could they? She was just a fourteen year old child, his blood boiled, he just couldn't it. He wanted to kill all of them, he wanted to go and…

"Slaughter them…"

A small voice came from the window, getting Tobe out of his trance-like state, he looked slowly towards the window to see a figure, he couldn't make out his appearance so he wiped off his tears, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious white-haired man, whose face was covered up to the nose by the high collar of the white cape-like thing he was wearing, only his sympathetic eyes and hair visible. Beneath it was a black vest while his arm was showing his slim but well-toned body! He was wearing military pants and black military boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Tobe shouted taking out a knife as lightning flashed. The man ignored him as he descended into the room along with the sound of thunder, seemingly ignoring Tobe and the lights switched on automatically somehow. The mysterious man simply looked sadly at Aria and walked towards her.

Tobe tried to charge at the man but was interrupted.

" She'll live." Said the man as Tobe halted his movement.

The man's hands glowed as he put it on Aria's forehead and her body glowed too.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Tobe hissed but the man simply replied," I'm sorry this time was my limit, I couldn't approach earlier." The man said sadly as a drop of tear fell from his eyes. "She's been healed. It'll take her about an hour to wake up. Take these!" the man said to Tobe as he threw two handle-like things to Tobe which he caught. Energy surged through him immediately upon contact. " What are these?" Tobe said slowly, his eyes still fixated on Aria.

"After she wakes up, she won't be remembering anything about this so hurry up and erase all those that made it happen in the first place. I'll stay here till you get back. The two handles I gave you are of the two divine swords Kutumba and Garudh! They shall take form of giant swords as per your will. Now hurry Tobe!"

Tobe, for some reason believed in this man, for he was clouded by vengeance right now so he hurried outside without speaking a word, he felt as if the swords were telling him where to go, his eyes devoid of emotion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The men that assaulted Aria were in a warehouse as tonight they were supposed to have a deal with a foreign agent working for flesh trade. As they were going on with their talks, a henchman hurriedly came in and shouted," Boss! None of the captured children are here."

All the criminals were surprised as the whole point of their deal was in turmoil.

"What the hell do you mean?" Shouted back the tall guy that had punched Tobe at Odin's mansion years ago but he didn't get a response. The guy's body fell limp instead and the door shut open.

The large man cocked his eyebrows," Look who's here! Shouldn't you be making sure your sister isn't dead? Well too late for that! YOU"LL DIE FOR FOILING OUR FORTUNE!" said the man smugly as he took out a pistol but still Tobe didn't flinch.

Around five minutes later, there was only a single man in the room whose body wasn't scattered into pieces. Tobe was standing there, staring into the bodies of men he slaughtered… for revenge.

A clapping sound was heard from the distance as a man approached Tobe, his face slowly coming to light revealing him to be none other than 'Mr. E'.

Tobe charged at him but he swiftly avoided all the attacks. Ducking a hit, he commented," So the legends of the twin blade was true! The world seems to be rich in mysterious artefacts."

Twenty minutes passed by as Tobe still didn't manage to land a hit.

"Okay this is getting boring, isn't it?" E said cockily," Let's start the real deal!" He hissed. Taking out two short daggers of his that glowed with black fire he retaliated to Tobe. They clashed for a bit but Tobe fell ultimately.

'Whatever happens I must protect Aria, I can't fail at it again' Tobe desperately tried to stand up but couldn't, "Heh! You fell quickly… don't worry you won't die, you'll be of use to me, your power I mean. You see I work for an organization that might need your help but before that I want you to eliminate all the criminals of Japan, I'd do so myself but why bother when there are people like you for it. After they're all gone I'll be the only one to rule the underworld here." He remarked slyly," NO! I will not…" Tobe managed to blurt out.

E hissed," Hmm… I knew you'd say something like that! Well then maybe you'd agree if I were to take your sister hostage what do you think? You seem to love her very much. Meet me at the downtown bridge tomorrow." He said as he left while Tobe pleaded ,"No! NO! Not Aria! I'll do anything…just…" He couldn't complete his sentence as he passed out.

….

As Mr. E stepped out of the warehouse, a voice came from above," If you even dare to face the direction you are about to go, you won't live for a second longer."

E smirked at the arrival, it was the same white-haired man from earlier," Oh really? What the hell are you gonna do?" He charged at the man with his daggers. He threw slashes of energy that the man simply swatted away and before he knew it, he was knocked unconscious as the mysterious man caused an explosion in his torso somehow blowing him away.

As his body was sent flying, the mysterious man pondered," I doubt that'll stop him permanently."

He then rushed towards Tobe and used the same glow on him.

As Tobe slowly gained consciousness, he said to him," I'm sorry I cannot intervene further."

And disappeared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Present day:::::

"You never met the mysterious man again?" asked a female voice.

"No!" Tobe replied grimly.

"What do you think Mika? Who could he be?" Came the voice of Raku who sat on the other side.

Mika, who had come to help Raku replied," I don't have any idea." She said slowly.

"Anyway! Let's head out Tobe! We're not done yet! " Raku stood up.

"Where to?" Tobe asked surprised by the sudden order.

Raku smiled at him while Mika answered the question for him.

"Mount Everest!"

She said as memories of the shaolin temple came to her mind.


End file.
